1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stuffed toy, more particularly to a stuffed toy which is capable of sustaining different postures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional stuffed toys are either too flexible, wherein a desired posture cannot be sustained, or too stiff, wherein the posture thereof cannot be changed by the user.